Unfortuante Events
by DeityofDeath17
Summary: 2007: It had been a year since the battle at Mission City when Optimus reseves a distress sigel from a Decepticon femme. She is repaired by Ratchet. A series of chaos, trust, friendship, and romance unfolds itself between them.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Had this idea crawling in my head for a while and decided to give it a try. This story takes place one year after the battle of Mission City and since I love Ratchet to death, I decided to write this story dedicated to him. This story is rated M for later chapters. Everything bolded is spoken in Cybertronian. I'm also adding Arcee into this fic because she's an awesome character, I think. Please do not flame me since I haven't flamed you.

Summary: It has been a year since the battle at Mission City and everything is at peace until one day a distressed single and a Decepticon femme is found by Optimus and gets repaired by Ratchet. A series of unfortunate events unfolds itself, as Ratchet is more concerned about what happened to her. Series of chaos, trust, friendship, and romance.

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay. I only own my character Windbreaker and the plot.

* * *

Unfortunate Events

Chapter One

It had been a year since the battle at Mission City and everything was quiet and peaceful, too quiet for Optimus's taste. With the Decepticons gone (or so he thought) everything had turned to normal inside the base. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Arcee had helped them during their battle at Mission City and had been introduced to the humans. Bumblebee had taken a liking to the twins and Arcee was still trying to get use to Earth since she was Mikeala's guardian, so Arcee was hardly at the base. The twins were troublemakers as usual and Ironhide was angry with them for pulling a prank on him, when Sunstreaker had pulled a bucket of pink paint all over him. Ironhide had chased the twins all over the base and they ended up in the medical bay with a pissed off Ratchet. Optimus had assigned the twins clean up duty for a week.

The government had been kind to them and given them a base hidden in the woods, away from humans since they had forgotten about them and the battle that had taken place a year ago. The ones that haven't forgotten about them were Sam, Mikeala, Lennox and the government. It had been a few days when Optimus had gotten a weird signal coming from the woods.

"**What is it Optimus?"** Ratchet questioned, as he gave his leader an odd look.

"**I'm not sure Ratchet. I'm getting a weird signal coming from the woods. I'm going to check it out. It might be injured so get the medical bay ready,"** Optimus instructed.

Ratchet nodded, **"Yes sir." **

Optimus transformed as he headed out of the base and drove east where he had gotten the signal. Once he had gotten to the sight, he transformed and gasped at the sight before him. Tress was scattered and broken from their limbs as a female robot lay there. He was shocked since seeing a femme was a rare sight and the AllSpark was destroyed since it couldn't create life forms. She was gorgeous. She was blue and gold in coloring and her optics were closed and he noticed a Decepticon logo on her chest plate. He winced when he saw a large gash on her chest plate, which was leaking energon. Both her legs also looked in bad shape and he presumed that they were broken. Her right shoulder was dislocated and various scrapes covered her body. Optimus pressed the side of his head, which there was a communication link.

"**Optimus to Ratchet." **

"**Ratchet here. What is it Optimus?" **

"**I have an injured female. Do you have the medical bay all ready for her arrival?" **

"**Yes sir." **

"**Good. Optimus out."**

Optimus sighed as he gathered the injured femme in his arms. She was very light in weight and he noticed how small she was. She was compared to Jazz in size. He wondered what happened to her and who could have treated her with such treatment. Optimus made his way to the med bay as Ratchet looked at the femme in his arms. He nodded as he instructed Optimus to place her on the metal table, which Optimus did so with such care.

"A Decepticon female?" Ratchet questioned. He was shocked beyond belief. Besides Arcee, seeing a femme was rare and a Decepticon no doubt.

"Quite rare isn't it Ratchet? Most females on Cybertron were killed due to the war, I'm surprised that Arcee and this femme are still alive," Optimus pointed out. "I'll leave you to attend to her wounds. When you're finished, please tell me her status."

Ratchet nodded as Optimus headed out of the medical bay. Ratchet sighed as he looked at the femme on the exanimation table. He wondered what had happened to her and who could have done this to her. Amongst the various scratches, dents and a long gash on her chest plate, she was gorgeous. She was small in her size and he wondered how on earth this femme could have survived such treatment. He was just thankful that she had put herself in stasis when she had landed, or used a warp gate on her arrival. Getting his tools out, Ratchet decided to get to work.

* * *

"Optimus, sir?" Ratchet used his communication link 

"This is Optimus. How is she?"

Ratchet sighed, "I've tried everything that I can do for her. I'm not sure if she'll survive the night Optimus."

Optimus sighed. He wanted to know what happened to this female and who could have done such a thing to her. It was unnecessary for such treatment, but Decepticons were Decepticons and they thought of punishment was to set things right.

"Everything else is up to her now Optimus. I'll be staying in the medical bay until morning."

"Very well. Can you give me her background information?"

"Yes sir. Ratchet out."

Ratchet sat down on the chair in front of the computer as he found background information on the mysterious femme.

_Subject's Name: _

_Windbreaker _

_Alliance: _

_Decepticon _

_Physical Attributes: _

_Strength: 9 _

_Intelligence: 10 _

_Speed: 10 _

_Endurance: 10 _

_Rank in Army: 8 _

_Firepower: 9 _

_Skill in Training: _

_10_

_Rank in Skill: 10_

Finding everything that he needed, Ratchet printed out the background information and noticed that she was quite skillful in battle and firepower, the rest laid in mystery about this femme. He gave Optimus the information.

* * *

_There was nothing but darkness around her. Windbreaker back up against the wall as she braced herself for the impact of disobeying her leader…Starscream._

"_You worthless piece scrap metal! How dare you disobey my orders!" Starscream screamed in front of her face, causing her to wince. He punched her in the stomach as Windbreaker doubled over from the pain. Starscream than twisted her right arm behind her back, until it popped out of place. Windbreaker held back her scream as tears leaked down her optics from the pain, as Starscream slashed one of his clawed fingers down her chest plate. Windbreaker screamed as Starscream grabbed hold of her throat. _

"_I should have you discompiscated worthless piece of trash!" _

_Starscream slammed her against the wall, as she coughed up energon. Her vision was blurred as she felt pain in both her legs and than darkness took her. _

* * *

_"Wake up"_

Red optics fluttered open as Windbreaker winced when she tried to place her right hand to shield the light, but she remembered that Starscream had dislocated it. Her whole body was sore and hurting and something or someone had told her to wake up. She noticed that she wasn't in the Decepticon medical bay (as usual) attended by Hook or Skywarp, and she started to panic when she saw an angry face with blue optics looking at her. All of primus luck she had to be attended by her enemies, the Autobots.

"Where am I?" Windbreaker squeaked out her answer.

"You're in the Autobots medical bay and my name is Ratchet. I was the one that attended your wounds. Be lucky enough that you survived Decepticon."

Windbreaker winced at the tone of his voice, but she knew why he hated her. She hated when people yelled or screamed, but she **was** a Decepticon and she ended up putting that behind her as Windbreaker averted her optics away from the medic.

"I am thankful for your help Ratchet," Windbreaker whispered. Her voice was soft and quiet and someone none-human wouldn't have heard it, but Ratchet did and he smiled slightly. He had a feeling that this Decepticon wasn't like the others, but looks can always be deceiving.

"Do you have a name?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yes. It is Windbreaker."

"Very well Windbreaker. I will notify your status to Optimus. You will be staying here in the medical bay for the night."

"W-What about you?" Windbreaker questioned timidly.

"I'll be in the next room if you need me," Ratchet replied.

Windbreaker nodded as she watched Ratchet used his communication link to talk to Optimus.

* * *

Optimus had made his way into the medical bay as he watched the blue and gold femme tense up. Her red optics looked everywhere but his, and Ratchet had done a nice job on fixing her, but the gash on her chest plate looked permeate, other than that, she looked well and Optimus was thankful. The doors hissed closed behind him as the Autobot leader stood next to the medic. 

"Does she have a name?"

"Yes sir. She said her name is Windbreaker."

Optimus nodded. "Windbreaker?"

The femme looked up at him, fear clearly visible in her red optics.

"You do not have to fear me, young one. I will make sure you will get the best care that you need."

Windbreaker nodded as she smiled slightly. She thought she had forgotten how to smile and she usually hid her emotions to anyone she came close to, or an attachment for a mech she liked. Of course, they never liked her since she was too mature for her age and she was an outcast since she was little. She never had a real friend other than Barricade, or so she thought. That's when Windbreaker began to go quiet and decided she ended up in Megatron's army. She had spoken little since than.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Windbreaker looked up at the Autobot leader as she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She felt tears weld up in her optics but she forced them back down and told herself to be strong. Crying in front of the mech's made her feel weak to her fuel tank. Optimus sighed as he looked at Ratchet for help. He knew nothing how to calm down an upset female since he was always fighting and telling orders, or locked up in his office doing paper work.

"It's all right Windbreaker. If you need to cry, you can cry. There are no rules here that says you can't cry," Optimus replied.

Optimus witnessed her whole body shaking as Ratchet was by her side in an instant. Ratchet took the femme in his arms and what felt like eons for Windbreaker, she cried.

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: Wow…a new fanfic by yours truly and I can't wait to see where this story is heading to. Very much indeed. Anyways, Ironhide makes an appearance in the next chapter and it can't be too good since he _**hates**_ Decepticons with passion. I probably should write my other stories and I _really _need to update my Optimus and Elita real badly, but work is always to blame. If you want the next chapter you know what to do! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so very much for your reviews! I would have updated earlier, but I wasn't feeling well. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Unfortunate Events

Chapter Two

Windbreaker didn't know how long she had cried for, but she felt relief that Ratchet hasn't left her side. Optimus had excused himself to give them two privacy. Obviously, the blue and gold femme had gone through a lot, and the Autobot leader would ask her when the time was right. Back in the medical bay, the femme hadn't removed herself from the medic. He was warm and she could hear his internal systems hum slightly. Ratchet was still rubbing her back, soothingly like a mother would do a child.

"Are you feeling better?" Ratchet questioned.

Windbreaker nodded her head slightly and thanked him. Ratchet couldn't help but smile. Yes, this Decepticon femme was different than the others and he wondered what could have happened to her in the past. Suddenly the doors hissed open as the black weapon specialist stepped in, cannons out as he pointed them at the Decepticon femme in Ratchet's arms. Ratchet looked up, death glare set in his optics. He was pissed.

"What do you think your doing, Ironhide?" Ratchet hissed.

"There is a Decepticon and I bet that it's her. She doesn't deserve to be here. She should be terminated," Ironhide growled.

Ratchet stood up, protecting the femme behind him. His arms crossed as he still glared at the weapon specialist.

"You're not authorized to be in here Ironhide."

"Frag you Ratchet! She's a Decepticon! She could give everything to the other Decepticons!"

"Frag me, Ironhide?" Ratchet bellowed. "She has no where else to go and she can hardly defend herself! Tell me Ironhide, where is she suppose to go if she can't obviously be in the base?"

Ironhide remained silent as he glared daggers at the Autobot medic. For once, he had nothing to say and Ratchet smirked.

"GET OUT," Ratchet threatened.

"Or what?"

"I'll have the twins throw pink paint on you again."

Ironhide growled as he disarmed his cannons. "I just don't want that piece of scrap metal anywhere near me." He walked out the door as Ratchet turned back to look at the femme that had started to shake. Fear was clearly in her ruby red optics. Ironhide reminded her a lot like Starscream. Ratchet sighed.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have witnessed that. Ironhide can be rough around the edges but he does have a soft spot."

Windbreaker shook her head, "He doesn't seem like it. He reminds me a lot of Starscream."

Ratchet used his index finger as he placed it under the femme's chin, making her look up at him. "Don't let Ironhide get under your skin. You're a lot tougher and I bet you can beat old Ironhide any day. Now, you must be hungry. Let me take you to rec room and get some energon."

Windbreaker nodded as she got off the cold metal table. Her legs wobbled a bit and Ratchet placed her arm over his neck.

"Be careful. Your legs still need to be healed."

"O-Okay."

Both Ratchet and Windbreaker were quiet as they made their way to the rec room. The femme was glad they hadn't countered Ironhide along the way. They finally made it to the rec room where the twins were watching TV. Sunstreaker looked up, his optics narrowed at the femme. Sideswipe also looked up, but said nothing.

"What's a Decepticon doing here, Ratchet?" Sunstreaker asked.

"That's none of your business Sunshine."

"Hey! Don't call me that! You know how much I hate being called that!"

Ratchet smirked, "I think I already just did that."

Sunstreaker growled as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"She's gorgeous for a Decepticon femme. Don't you think so Sunny?" Sideswipe whispered to his brother, nudging him in the side.

Sunstreaker shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say Sideswipe. Leave me alone so that way I can watch TV. You talk too much."

"Your so harsh bro. Let's talk to her once Ratchet leaves."

"Sure, whatever."

"I'll be leaving to tell Optimus about your status. I scanned your internal systems so you should be all right to drink by yourself. I'm sure the twins wont bug you at all. If they do, just tell me all right?"

Windbreaker nodded her head as Ratchet placed a full cup of energon in front of her as he left the rec room. Once Ratchet has left the twins had gotten up from the sofa and made their way to where Windbreaker was sitting.

"Hey sweetheart," Sideswipe said.

Windbreaker put her cup of energon down as she looked up the twins. Her eye ridges arched with confusion.

"You look kind of lost. What's the matter?"

Windbreaker snorted at the statement. "Why does it matter? And why the hell are you talking to me anyways. Can't you see that I'm a Decepticon?"

Sunstreaker shook his head, "Not when you're in the Autobot's base your not. Besides, we're not fighting, are we?"

Windbreaker shook her head as she took another sip of energon. "Why do you guys suddenly care about me?"

"We like for our guest to feel at home," Sideswipe replied. Sunstreaker just grinned.

Relief flowed through her systems. Other than Ironhide, the twins weren't at all that bad. They were actually nice to her and Windbreaker was surprised. Most Autobots would have killed her right at the spot; just what Ironhide had almost just done, but not the two mechs besides her at the bar table. And the red mech had called her sweetheart. No one had called her that before, not even her own kind since she only cared about fighting and war.

"Thank you. May I ask, what are your names?" Windbreaker questioned.

"My name's Sunstreaker and this is my ugly brother Sideswipe," The golden bot pointed his finger at the red mech besides him. "What is your name?"

"My name is Windbreaker."

"Pretty name for a pretty femme," Sunstreaker replied.

A robotic flush crossed the Decepticon femme's cheeks. She took another sip of her energon as Ratchet came back into the rec room, arms crossed, and glaring daggers at the two twins.

"Are these two pest bothering you Windbreaker?"

Windbreaker nearly jumped right out of her skin as she twirled around in her seat and found Ratchet in the entrance hall of the rec room. She was thankful that she did not fall or she would have fallen to the ground, with a sore back. The femme shook her head.

"No, they're not bothering me at all. They were introducing themselves to me," Windbreaker explained.

The twins had jolted their way back to their spots before Ratchet would show off his anger or put them in the medical bay. Windbreaker had noticed this to and she smiled weakly at the medical officer who had stepped in front of her.

"Are you finished with your energon?"

Windbreaker nodded her head, "Yes."

"All right. Let's head back to the med bay and I'll show you around the base later."

"Sounds like a plan."

Ratchet smiled as he placed the femme's arm around his neck. Windbreaker was starting to like it here at the Autobot's base. It made it much more livelier than back home. Back home it was nothing but cold and gray. If she disobeyed an order she was locked up in confident for primus who knows how long and she was often abused, mocked at, and she didn't have any friends that she could talk about her secrets or talk about the next hottest topic amongst the femme's in her ranks. No, she was a loner and she didn't have a spark mate, or have someone she could have called her own. To her, love never did exist in her CPU. Only war. After she had been born, she was soon taken away from her creators and put in Megatron's army.

She ended up being lost along the path of life, always killing or massacring Autobots by the thousand, not caring about their lives but her own. It was survival and most of the femmes that she had known where slaughtered by the Autobots: her enemies. Windbreaker looked at Ratchet at the corner of her optic. He didn't seem to mind that he was walking her back to the medical bay for more surveillance. Even though Ratchet looked pretty intimidating when she had first meet him, which was earlier that morning, she felt her spark jump a beat. Ratchet was handsome and of course, Windbreaker had _never_ looked at a mech like that before. She _never_ had a crush on a mech even though she would eavesdrop on a conversation femme's that were practicing for combat and wonder what it would be like to have someone, such as Ratchet love her back, but of course, she knew that would never happen. She was a Decepticon and he was an Autobot. Both fought for something that the other one wanted noting part of.

_Of course, he still views me as a threat, that's why he's keeping me locked up in the medical bay so I wont go running around and give the data to Starscream_ Windbreaker thought furiously. If she would have dated an Autobot, or even bonded with one, she would betray the Decepticons and what they thought her as.

"We're here," Ratchet's voice cut in.

Windbreaker nearly jumped, causing Ratchet to place his other arm around her waist, causing the blue and gold femme to blush hotly. Ratchet did another scan on her and smiled. Windbreaker nearly died on her spot on the medical bay. His smile was to die for. Of course, some of the mechs that Windbreaker has been around for eons had nice smiles to, but that was rare and "if" you only caught them in a good mood. Ratchet's smile out did all of the mechs she had known. The femme tried her best not to show that she was interested in him. He expected her legs.

"Your legs should be healed within a few weeks. Please keep off of them during those times. Since your going to be staying here for awhile, unless you turn back to the Decepticons, Optimus has given your own quarters next to mine and his so if you need any help, we can be of service. I have also given you these devices that the humans use for any type of leg injury. This will be your last night saying in the medical bay," Ratchet explained.

Windbreaker nodded as she laid back down on the medical table where Ratchet turned back to his work, and the femme couldn't help but smile. She was thankful to primus that she was alive.

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: So ends this chapter. It seems that Windbreaker is starting to have a 'crush' on Ratchet, but will he feel the same? I _always _make stories like these. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't treat Windbreaker much at all like Ironhide did, they were more flirting with her and Ironhide treated her like scrap and he still will in the next couple of chapters. Thank you so much for your reviews! Please review if you would like me to update more! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunate Events**

**Chapter Three **

It had been a month since Windbreaker had stayed at the Autobots base. She had met the pink Autobot femme, Arcee and insatiately took a liking to her. Ironhide was still being mean to her and was even pushed against the wall by his shoulder, causing Arcee to go in an uproar against the black mech. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe still flirted with her and Optimus was very kind to her. Of course, Ratchet was still doing tests on her to see if her health was all right. Every time she was left alone with Ratchet, she would blush and stumble on her words. She wondered if Ratchet had a clue that she liked him, if he did, he was very good at hiding his emotions and feelings.

"Hey Ratchet. I have a question for you."

Ratchet shrugged as he turned to face the femme in front of him. Her ruby red optics glinted a bit. He was facing his once former enemy of the Decepticons.

"What is your question?"

The medic watched a series of emotions crossed the blue and gold femme's face. He chuckled.

"Never mind," Windbreaker replied.

Ratchet nodded, "Than you are free to go. I'll come by to check and see how you are feeling."

Windbreaker nodded as she hopped off the medical table as Ratchet turned back to do his paperwork. Even if the femme couldn't see, he was smiling, optics twinkling. He knew for the fact that Windbreaker liked him; of all Autobots . . . it had to be him. Didn't she have a mate back at the Decepticon base? Or was she just a lone female trying to fit her way through life? He didn't know. These were questions he would ask her when the time was right? He could tell the change of her hormonal levels when they got too close to one another and how her spark jumped a beat whenever he would smile or look at her. Just a stare, would send her flying. Ratchet shook his head at the thoughts. He had no time for such things like these . . . since he had so much things going on. He watched the Decepticon femme walk out of bay and sighed heavily. She was a Decepticon for crying out loud!

He should have told Optimus he wouldn't fix the injured femme since he hated Decepticons with a passion. Just like Ironhide, but with mercy. Unlike Ironhide, he gave no mercy if you were a Decepticon. Ratchet wondered how long it would take before Ironhide snapped and killed the femme. He shuddered at the thought. Optimus would be beyond angry and no words would describe the weapon specialist actions. The medic could picture the blue and gold femme on the floor, energon leaking from her wounds, ruby red optics cut off, and her chest plate with smoke rising from it . . . dead. Ratchet shook his head from the thoughts.

'_I couldn't be falling for her this fast . . . could I?'_ Ratchet thought to himself.

He never had anyone back on Cybertron. He was alone and locked away in his lab, making sure his fellow Autobots were in working repair. He was always helping Wheeljack, Preceptor, or Prowl. Ratchet never had time to be with a femme, in fact, he didn't even know what they liked or disliked. He never saw an Autobot femme before Cybertron was destroyed by Megatron. Of course, Ratchet would deny these feelings for the blue and gold femme Decepticon. Even if spark denied it.

* * *

When Windbreaker had exited the medical bay, she sighed and noticed that Arcee was waiting for her. She smiled at the pink femme and waved at her who smiled at her in return. 

"Had fun with the doctor?" Arcee inquired, noticing the blush on the other's cheeks.

Windbreaker's optics widens, "H-how?"

Arcee giggled, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Now, why don't we go to the rec room?"

Windbreaker nodded, "I bet Sunny and Sides will be happy to see me. Between the shifts that Optimus's has them on, I hardly see them."

Arcee continued to giggle, "Of course. If you plan to flirt with them."

A hot blush crept across the blue and gold femme's cheeks. Why is it that everyone loves to tease her? She had no clue. At least she wasn't teased when she was at the Decepticon base because she was a femme, mostly started by Brawl who made cruel jokes and often tried make her life a living hell. The femme winced at the thought. Why is it that the past always came to haunt her? She wanted to change who she became and into someone different. She would help the Autobots fight against her former Decepticons.

"Windy . . . are you all right?"

Windbreaker broke from her thoughts as she looked at Arcee's worried features. The femme smiled.

"Don't worry . . . I'm fine. Let's head to the rec room . . . Sunny and Sides are waiting for us."

Arcee nodded as they headed towards the rec room. Sunstreaker smiled as the two femmes entered. He gave a wink at Windbreaker, who blushed under the golden's mech's gaze. Arcee smiled as she nudged her in the sides causing Windbreaker to yelp in surprise. Both Sunny and Arcee laughed.

The Decepticon femme smiled at her new friends. Windy . . . a nickname they had given her, and it made her feel special . . . special that she was able to call this base a home. She didn't want to return back to the Decepticon base where she was constantly picked on, and often the victim of Starscream's verbal abuse. Here, the base was warm and opened you with open arms, while the Decepticon base was cold and gray where everyone cared about himself or herself. It bothered Windbreaker a lot since she wasn't able to confine in anyone about her problems and typed it on the computer, as a human would call a "diary." Arcee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were great friends and Windbreaker couldn't have asked for more.

Ironhide . . . he treated her like a vermin. He was often by Ratchet, Jazz, or Optimus so he wouldn't attack her because of what she was and who she was. Whenever she passed him, he would give her a side remark, making her spark ache. She knew that Ironhide would _never _see her as an Autobot. She guessed he was afraid that she would betray them and go back to the Decepticons . . . like hell that would happen.

She sighed as Sunny gave her a look and handed her a glass of energon. She thanked him. The golden mech cupped his hands over his chin, his optics never leaving the blue and gold femme. She was beautiful than any femme he had come across on. Even if she was a Decepticon. He crossed his right leg over his left as he took a sip of energon.

"Are you all right Windy?" Sunny asked.

Windbreaker smiled, "Just Ironhide. He thinks I'll be one of those Decepticons that will betray you, but I wont! I'm not like that and I wish that he could see that."

Arcee shook her head, "He's just stubborn. He use to have a friend eons ago that went to the Decepticon side. I guess he doesn't want to get close to you because he thinks you will betray us because you "were" a Decepticon."

Arcee did have a point. She was a Decepticon before and she wanted to change her ways. Ironhide must have gone through a lot of pain when his friend had chosen to go to the Decepticons side and now; he had to deal with her being one of them. She just wished that Ironhide could use a different approach than violence or saying things that made Windbreak fell worthless. She sighed. She knew that Ironhide would _never_ change his views of the Decepticons. He would _always _hate her even if she did change.

Windbreak gave Arcee an apprehensive look, "I don't think Ironhide would _ever _change his views on me. He will _always_ see me as a Decepticon and it hurts that I can do nothing about it."

Throwing her cup of empty energon away, Windbreaker made her way out of the rec room with Arcee looking at her with a sad look. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe said their goodbyes as Windbreaker made her way into the many hallways of the base. She sighed as she slid down one of the walls, hugging her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them. She buried her head in her arms, as silent tears traveled down her ruby red optics that she viewed as a sin.

* * *

(Decepticon Base) 

"Sir, do you think we should do something about this?"

Starscream gave the black and white mech a disdained look, "Why should I? It was _her_ choice to go to the Autobots for help. I'm surprised that she lasted this long with the Autobots."

Barricade averted Starscream's pricing stare, "Are you saying she's are enemy now?"

Starscream smirked, "Wasn't she _your_ mate for eons Barricade? I'm disappointed in you. You can't even keep a femme for that long unless they're good in bed."

Anger flashed in the other mech's eyes as he growled; Frenzy was starting to act up in his cassis and it felt uncomfortable.

"Have I said something that angered you Barricade?"

"You didn't even know her! She meant everything to me! You don't even know how much hell she had to put up with!" Barricade snarled.

The black and white mech winced as Starscream towered over him. He was taller than he was and could easily get rid of him if he wanted to. Megatron was a much better leader than Starscream ever was, but the Decepticons looked up to Starscream now after Megatron's death and there was nothing that Barricade could do about it. He yelped as the seeker punched him in the stomach as he doubled over from the pain. He glared up at Starscream with hatred in his optics.

Barricade knew that pain would follow suite.

* * *

(Autobots base) 

She didn't know how long she had been in the hallway right outside the rec room, but she guessed for a short time. She continued to hug her knees to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth, in tempt to calm herself from her worse nightmare . . . love. Yes, she had been in love before she had been introduce to Megatron's army, and she wondered if he was thinking about her at all, but she doubted it. She missed him and she missed being in his arms, letting his spark warm her cold body. She missed every word that he had said to her and in fact, he did love her. It made her spark ach with need that she wouldn't be able to see him since he was with the Decepticons and she was with the Autobots. Would he view her as an enemy when they fought each other on the next battlefield? She did not know.

Why should it matter now? Why did she still care about him when her mind was somewhere else? Yes, she did have feelings for Ratchet, but would he most likely return her feelings, probably not. Since when did two different races of robots mattered? Obviously to her and others around the base. She wished that she was born and raised as an Autobot, but she knew that she should be proud of who she was.

She loved once. . . She hoped once . . . but that had been ripped from her freedom when she went to Megatron's army and into war. Nothing but bad memories remained in her CPU. The only good memories she did have were of Barricade, her spark mate. . . Or once her spark mate.

She didn't know what could happen if they were to meet again. Would he still view her as his old spark mate, or an enemy? She prayed to primus he did not, unless he was forced to forget her by Starscream since she knew he would do such a thing.

"Your going to catch a cold out here if you stay to long," Replied a cold voice.

Windbreaker jerked from her thoughts when she looked straight up at Ratchet's optics. Her spark almost dropped dead from her chest. He was even more handsome in the darkness with little light that illuminated his form.

"Why should it matter to you?" Windbreaker snapped. Her ruby red optics ablaze with fury.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure. I just saw you in the middle of the hallway . . . crying. I was worried about you," mumbled the medic as he looked away from the femme.

_Was he actually blushing?_ Windbreaker thought as she covered her quiet laugh with her hand. At least she could count on Ratchet to make her day brighter instead of being in the dark.

"What are you laughing about?" Ratchet questioned.

Windbreaker giggled, "You look so cute when you blush. Has anyone told you that before?"

Ratchet blushed even harder as he averted his gaze from the blue and gold femme. He never blushed before, but this femme had somehow managed to make him blush and he smiled at the thought. Suddenly, the entire base lit up with alarms, which caused Windbreaker to jump and Ratchet to moan. Arcee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker headed to the command center with Ratchet and Windbreaker at their heels.

"What is it Optimus?" Ironhide questioned as he watched Optimus worked on the computer. The black weapon specialist growled once he saw Windbreaker among the other four that had entered. Windbreaker looked away and hid behind Arcee and Sunstreaker.

"I've discovered another distress signal coming close to the base," Optimus replied.

"Do you know who it is?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus shook his head, "No. I do not. Arcee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, I would like you to search the area. Please contact me once you find something."

"Yes sir!" The three said in usion.

Heading to the lounge pad, the three had transformed into their vehicle modes as they headed out to search the area.

* * *

"Have you found the problem Arcee?" Optimus asked through their communication link. 

"Yes sir. He's in critical condition. I'm surprised he's even alive," Arcee replied.

"Very well. Bring him back to the base and Ratchet will have the medical bay ready for your arrival. Optimus out."

Windbreaker was shocked to see who it was. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had to carry the injured mech into the medical bay where Ratchet was once again, to do repairs on another Decepticon. She had to turn away from the site of her old spark mate . . . Barricade. Energon covered his entire body while there were dents and scrapes on his form. There was a huge hole located near his spark and Windbreaker was worried about him and she saw Ironhide disapprove look.

"More Decepticons? We already got one to worry about," Ironhide snarled.

Optimus gave the weapon specialist a look and noticed Windbreaker's uncomfortable features. "Enough Ironhide. Does Barricade mean anything to you Windbreaker?"

Windbreaker looked up and nodded her head solemnly.

"Very well . . . you can go and visit him," Optimus ordered.

Windbreaker nodded as she rushed off towards the medical bay.

* * *

"How is he Ratchet?" Windbreaker questioned. 

Ratchet gave a sigh, "He should be okay. I'm surprised that he was alive when Arcee and the twins brought him in."

Windbreaker nodded as she looked at the still, blacked out Barricade. He had been fixed, but it looked like those scrapes and dents would leave scares on his body, much like her own. Ratchet scooted a stool for her to use and she thanked him. Sitting down, Windbreaker took Barricade's hand in hers. An unknown emotion filled her as energon tears leaked down her optics. At least, whatever had caused the hole close to Barricade's spark was fixed. He was a click away from death and all she could do now was pray for Primus that he would be alive.

Ratchet decided to leave the two as he headed out of the medical bay to tell Optimus the current condition of their new arrival. He just hoped that Ironhide wouldn't cause a scene with the two Decepticons.

* * *

There was nothing but darkness that surrounded him and every part of his body was in pain. He had somehow transformed and drove away from Starscream before he could kill him. And now, he didn't know where he was or how he got here. Barricade groggily opened his optics as a flash of light blinded him for a nano second. Turning his head, his mouth nearly dropped to the floor at what he saw. Sitting on a stool was Windbreaker. She was beautiful with the light that illuminated her frame. She smiled at him. 

"Long time no see Barricade," Windbreaker whispered.

"It has been long. I'm surprised that you survived whatever Starscream did to you."

Windbreaker winced at the thought as Barricade lifted his hand and laid it on her chest plate. She shuddered as Barricade traced the gash on her chest plate, as his hand rested there for a few seconds. The gold and blue femme took his hand in hers and kissed it.

"I've missed you so much Barricade," Windbreaker replied.

"I've missed you too Windy."

Leaning down Windbreaker kissed the black and white mech, not aware that they were being watched.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter took awhile to update, but I was sick and work is usually blame. I'm quite shocked that Barricade made an appearance in this chapter and for the fact that I had a different idea how they would meet again. Besides, Barricade and Windbreaker's love was fated and I could _never _kill Barricade. He means the world to me besides Starscream and Ratchet. This chapter was longer than my other two and I'll be doing a twist to this story too. I think I might also do an epic romance with Ratchet in another series. 

I have to ask my reviewers:

Do you want Windbreaker and Ratchet to be together? 

Or do you want Windbreaker to be with Barricade, making Ratchet jealous?


End file.
